


Of Bilker and Bounty

by Simm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simm/pseuds/Simm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pirate Hondo Ohnaka is visited by his friend, Jango Fett, and introduced to the bounty hunter's recent business partner Aurra Sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bilker and Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> This brief fanfiction is set previous to the Clone War and (obviously) before the demise of Jango Fett. It's written entirely from the perspective of Hondo Ohnaka.
> 
> At this point this fic will be a stand alone one-shot. But if enough interest is shown I'm more than happy to write more escapades involving Hondo, Aurra, Jango and possibly other characters.

The visit from Jango was a bit of a pleasant surprise to say the least, having not heard from the bounty hunter for a good couple of months. He’d assumed Jango had other things to do than hang around on Florrum, finally getting a foothold in the Rims as a Bounty Hunter. The fact that he’d brought along a business partner was proof enough of Jango’s recent accomplishments, having only heard about the dramatic captures he’d done as of late.

He’d probably be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit proud of his friend’s achievements.

“What job did you say you were doing again?” Hondo finally broke the silence between them, fingers tapping against his drink as it sat on the table.

“Just another piece of scum who pissed someone off.” The reply came off a little blasé, as if Jango’s mind was pre-occupied with other things. The way he was staring idly at his untouched drink seemed a little odd, piquing Hondo’s interest even more.

“Why the extra hands then?” He gave a discrete gesture toward the lanky, pale woman that sat across the room with nothing but her drink and the company of an empty chair.

Jango glanced back at her, “She offered me the job. Said she needed an extra member after her partner got killed in a bar fight.”

“Why you?” The question earned him a threatening glare from Jango, “Not that you aren’t capable of course, but it just seems a little odd she would offer you the job.”

“I was the one that killed her partner.”

Hondo froze mid-sip, looking at Jango with a shocked expression. The drink finally returned to the table a beat later as he leant forward, voice becoming hushed. “You killed her partner? Why?” He paused, brows now furrowed in concern as he straightened a little, “Did they threaten you?”

Jango’s stern demeanour finally broke as he chuckled, shaking his head. “They didn’t threaten me. Just got a little too close for comfort and things got out of hand.”

“Out of hand? You could have gotten yourself killed.” Hondo leant back again as he returned to his more casual seating position, a foot now resting on the edge of his chair and sitting crooked.

“Don’t worry so much.”

“I worry because you are my friend, Jango.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.” A hint of sarcasm carried in the bounty hunter’s words, his eyes falling away from the pirate to look back at his drink again.

Silence befell them then as Hondo looked back over to the woman. Jango had been reluctant to introduce them, meaning the only thing he had to go on was her striking features. He’d never seen her face before – or if he had he’d been too drunk to remember – which only made him more curious.

He took a long sip from his drink as he obviously began to stare, his gaze bordering on a leer. He had to admit, she was oddly beautiful. Such a delicate appearance paired with a fierce gaze. She had the makings of a dangerous woman.

His eyes drifted back up from where they’d fallen to, only now noticing the same fierce eyes staring back at him. It was as if she was calling a silent threat to the pirate, tempting him to try his luck and fail miserably.

A wicked grin broke out across his face in reply, provoking fate and most likely the woman’s wrath in an attempt to flirt.

“Don’t you dare.”

The sound of Jango’s voice tore his gaze away from the woman, now looking at the displeased bounty hunter.

“What?” Hondo gave a shrug, glancing back over to his original distraction. Unfortunately she’d already turned back to her drink; leaving him a little sad they couldn’t continue to flirt.

 “I _know_ that look, Hondo. She’s a **business partner**.” Jango hissed as he leant across the table to get between them and forcing the pirate to look at him.

Hondo let out a mocking gasp, looking back at Jango with an over exaggerated expression of shock. “As if I would.”

Jango didn’t move as he raised a brow, obviously not convinced with the pirate’s reply. It made Hondo shift in his chair, averting his eyes from Jango with pursed lips.

After a few more tense moments he turned back to Jango and spoke, “Just one night—“

“No.”

“I promise—“

“No!”

He gave a look of hurt as his hopes and dreams were crushed by the other’s terse rejections, almost pouting at Jango. All he wanted to do was flirt and have a good time and here was Mr. Narrow telling him what he could and couldn’t do.

With that Hondo stood abruptly, scooping his drink up as he did.

“Where are you going?” Jango watched with a suspicious look in his eyes, following the pirate’s movements carefully.

“Nowhere.” It was an obvious lie as he made his way around the large table, all the while being glared at by the bounty hunter.

“ _Hondo_.” The threat fell on ‘deaf’ ears as he continued to make his way over to his intended target.

He knew Jango would be furious with him now, but not even the wrath of Jango Fett could stop the pirate from sliding onto the chair next to his business partner.

She was just as striking close up as she was far away, coming eye-to-eye with that ferocious gaze. He was so caught up in the sheer look of her he’d almost forgotten to say hello.

“What do you want?” Such a cool voice to match her demeanour, the woman practically looking down on him even though they were almost at equal height; Hondo being the taller of the two of course.

“Can a host not come greet his guests?” There was a flirtatious tone in his voice as he leant an elbow on the table, committed to winning her over and taking her reluctance as a challenge.

Her reply was silent but the look in her eyes was enough for the pirate to backtrack a few steps. This was going to be more of a challenge than he’d originally thought.

He pressed on all the same, “I assume Jango told you my name?”

“He did.” Her terse response was joined by a questioning gaze, as if pressing for the point of his intrusion.

“I see. Sadly, I haven’t had the pleasure of knowing yours.” He made a small gesture towards her as he smiled.

She seemed to pause and think about her answer, shifting on her chair to face him more before giving the pirate a small smirk. “Aurra Sing.”

“Well, the pleasure is all mine.” He raised his glass in a gesture of good-will, subtly moving closer to her as he took a sip of his drink and placed it back on the table. “So, Aurra, tell me about yourself.”

“I hunt and kill people for a living. There isn’t much more to say.” Even with her sparse words it seemed she was warming up to the prospect of talking with the pirate, even if it seemed like she was disinterested.

“Really? Because Jango tells me you are quite renowned in the bounty hunter world.”

“Is that so.” A smile seemed to tug at the corners of her mouth as she glanced over at Jango.

“I’ve heard a few rumours myself, you know.” That seemed to finally get her attention, the threatening look in her eyes partially replaced with curiosity as she looked back to Hondo. “Being the Captain of a pirate hoard has its perks.” He continued, “Most say you are a very dangerous woman and to get on your bad side is… well. Undesirable.”

The description apparently amused her, a soft chuckle following the light shake of her head. “They aren't wrong.”

Hondo moved closer ever so slightly, now very likely well into the other’s personal space, but she seemed to not notice. That air of nonchalant coolness was wildly attractive, almost pulling him in further to try a daring move on her.

“You are very beautiful for such a terrifying woman.” With leering gaze set upon his intended target he raised a hand toward Aurra’s face, his fingers brushing against her jawline and the almost flawless pale skin.

His rash move was countered quickly as Aurra brought her hand hard against his face making Hondo reel, a protective hand of his own reaching up to cover his now stinging face. He about to throw a slew of insults at the woman but was promptly interrupted by the sway of swinging braids and her departure from her seat.

He could have sworn he heard Jango laughing as he stood and followed her, a hand catching Aurra’s arm. It definitely wasn’t a forceful gesture, but just enough to get her to face him.

“You’re a terrible flirt.” Aurra’s tone was sharp, butting in once again before he had the chance to speak.

The interruption continued as she quickly caught the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his. It caused a whirlwind of confusion in his head, unsure of how to react to the very forward and unexpected act.

He had almost forgotten to breathe as she released him and they pulled apart, breathlessly chuckling. “That was… very to the point.”

“ _That’s_ what you wanted, wasn't it? To kiss me?” She didn't look entirely upset as her head tilted, the slightest tug of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

In all honesty, it was what he’d wanted, but the way it happened was something very different to what he’d planned. He wasn't exactly upset either. In fact, it excited him. Like a child finding a new toy, this woman’s personality was a whole new realm he hadn't quite explored.

“In a way, yes.” The grin had returned to his face, “Be honest with me Aurra. Are you leading me along or are you going to sleep with me?” A blunt question for a blunt woman. He hoped the latter was true in this case, eager to see what her personality was like in bed.

“Very to the point.” Her reply was followed by what seemed like her first real smile, albeit one with a distinct wryness to it. It wasn't a no, he noted, but she hadn't exactly said yes either.

Hondo was almost about to give up hope when her slender fingers rested against his chest in a more than welcoming gesture to the idea, “Let’s find somewhere a little more private.”

He sung a quick chord of victory quietly in his mind as his grin became broader, quickly wrapping his arm across her shoulders. “I know just the place we can go.”

The pirate could almost feel the eyes of his bounty hunter friend glaring daggers into him, daring a quick glance at the furious and almost dumbfounded Jango. He’d succeeded in winning Aurra over, even if it was just for one night, and there was still nothing the Fett could do to stop him. It almost felt like a double victory.

They wasted no time as they made their way out of the main hall and to Hondo’s private office, idly exchanging pointless conversation on the way. He let Aurra enter first as they reached his office, soon following her inside while silently congratulating himself.

Even before the door had slid close behind them the beast was upon him, the woman’s surprisingly strong hands pinning him against the wall and taking to him without hesitation. In a mess of feverish movements and passion they’d somehow found their way to the pirate’s bed without too much difficulty, each other’s clothing either lost along the way or now hastily discarded in an effort to earn them more time together.

As their night together turned to day, Hondo found himself waking to the harsh morning light leaking through his windows and the warmth of another in his bed. Only when he turned to face her did he notice various aches around his body besides the obvious hangover he had from the previous night’s drinking. Aurra definitely liked things rough.

The pale bounty hunter looked just as striking while asleep as she did awake, the pale skin a stark contrast against the gloom of his bedroom. The rays of light that leaked through made her skin shine in the most gorgeous way, one ray in particular lighting her face and showing the smoky grey around her eyes.

As if sensing his gaze Aurra stirred, lids fluttering open before her green eyes met with his. He could have sworn he saw a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes before she gave a wry smile. “See something you like?”

Hondo laughed; glad to see the woman wasn't eager to make a hasty exit. “Yes. A lot of things actually.” He captured one of her hands and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on her slender fingers. “You are a very, _very_ beautiful woman.”

The flirtatious act didn't seem to amuse her much, only earning him a slightly broader smile in reply. In fact, she didn't do much of anything until she pulled her hand from his grasp and ran her fingers along the side of his face gently.

“I didn't notice this last night.” Her words confused him for a moment before he realised what she was referencing. The broad scar across the side of his face was distinct without his attire to draw attention away from it, the memory of it leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

“It’s not something I talk about.” The light mood in his eyes had faded as he lightly took her hand, more than adamant to share the tale on how he earned the scar.

A loud knock at the door made them both jump, interrupting Aurra’s questioning as they both looked toward the door.

“ _Aurra_ , let’s go.” Jango’s distinctive voice carried through the door as Aurra quickly sprang into action and out of the bed. Hondo pushed himself up onto his elbows, the slightest smirk crossing his features as he enjoyed the view.

Aurra quickly pulled on her clothes, giving Hondo a pointed look while she dressed, as if telling him to look away. He didn't, of course, the look only earning her a chuckle.

“And she blushes.” The jab was met with a cold glare as she zipped up her orange jumpsuit and retrieved the rest of her things.

“ _Goodbye_ Hondo.” Her farewell felt harsh, but what now seemed like her signature wry smile told him otherwise, returning it with a grin of his own.  She didn't waste any time once the door opened, soon disappearing to carry out the job the two bounty hunters had intended on doing.

Jango on the other hand took a short moment to rudely gesture at Hondo, mouthing various crude phrases –- while Hondo graciously replied with a few of his own --  before the bounty hunter made his way out behind Aurra.

Hondo fell back onto his bed as the door closed, grinning to himself and wondering if he’d ever meet such a dangerous woman like Aurra Sing ever again.


End file.
